The Angel to my Devil
by Morning Blossoms
Summary: When an angel, Kagome, is protecting an earth resident, she ends up with a broken wing. What's worse is that she winds up having to become his guardian angel for the rest of his life! Moreover she is now bound to a playboy who wants nothing more than to get between her legs! Rated T for Inuyasha the playboy and some cursing. Rating might change as the story continues.
1. Angel's Kiss

**Ok some things about this fic:**

**1. It's an AU**

**2. It's rated T for sexual tension**

**3. Rating might change if I decide to put a lemon**

**4. This is not based on any spiritual beliefs, and is only focused to make this fic interesting to read for anyone with an open mind.**

**5. Just to make it clear, Naraku won't be a bad guy. That is WAY to typical. Basically, I am trying not to make it a been-there-done-that type of story.**

**6. I don't own InuYasha (the show/manga) or any characters associated with this fic.**

**7. This idea was thought of by me at 5:00 am, I would appreciate it if any readers wouldn't use my story without giving credit to the author (you never know).**

**8. ENJOY!**

**Disclaim! I also had a disclaim in #6 above!**

**_Summary: When an angel, Kagome, is protecting an earth resident, she ends up with a broken wing. What's worse is that she winds up having to become his guardian angel for the rest of his life! Moreover she is now bound to a playboy who wants nothing more than to get between her legs **Rated T for Inuyasha the playboy and some cursing. Rating might change as the story continues.**_**

****Might be some sexual tension. Might.****

* * *

><p>Kagome's life began like any unhappy marriage: great.<p>

After all, she was born a beautiful baby girl with silky raven locks and dazzling sapphire eyes. Her luck seemed to be spent all on her beauty, because that's when her luck ran out. Being born in the feudal era of Japan had it's advantages, like being less complicated in terms of technology. However, the danger was far more great, making the danger in Kagome's life far more great.

Kagome was born a miko, or priestess. Kagome was gifted with strong spiritual powers making her powerful, but vulnerable. Her situation was 'positively negative' to say in the least.

* * *

><p>I think it's time that I explained who I am, or rather what I am. I am Kagome, an angel of Kamisama. I died in the feudal era seventeen years after my birth. All mikos, or desendants of mikos, become angels after death. That is if they did anything <em><strong>worthy<strong>_ of becoming an angel. The reason for this is because most mikos are born pure and good, but they need to prove they are born pure and good.

Think of it as your accomplishments or references when landing a job in the modern world. When you finish college, and get a degree you try to land a job. That would be equal to being born a miko and staying a 'good guy' your whole life. If you have many other accomplishments and references to promote you and witness your success, then your chances of landing a job are pretty high. For mikos, that would be doing a deed that has a huge positive imact or makes huge positive changes on someone's life.

So what did I do?

I did what no angel had ever done before: I sacrificed my life for two strangers.

You see, one day while I was out collecting herbs to heal my sick and wounded when I heard a cry from the woods. A little girl whom I had never seen before was being attacked by an upset and out of control dragon demon. He was about to pierce her heart with his claws when I didn't hesitate to shield her with my body. His claw pierced through my shoulder, above my heart. I could have killed him and easily healed myself, but I saw that he was being manipulated by an evil force. It would have been hecka wrong to kill him so instead I did the thing no other smart priestess would have done. Which means I did the brave and stupid thing. I used the last of my energy to purify the evil force controlling him and gave the dragon demon a blessing for many happy years to come.

Because of my act of bravery, I over-exerted myself and died with no regrets whatsoever. I knew my little sister, Kaede, was training hard to be a miko, and would protect our village. I watched her grow up and die, having lived a successful life. She didn't become an angel, but she had a peaceful after life in the heavens.

Now! Let's get on to the interesting parts shall we?

* * *

><p>Kagome was perched on a cloud, watching modern Japan for any signs of trouble. It was November, in Tokyo, Japan. The air was chilly and her white, flowy robe didn't help to make her feel warm. Neither did her silver high heels. It was the uniform of the angels.<p>

Kagome had her brilliant angel wings covering her arms like a blanket. She sighed feeling the wind caress her rosy cheeks. It was on slow days like this that she liked to watch the bustling of modern Japan.

Her sapphire orbs scanned the morning horizon. Kagomes job consisted of guiding poor souls to the after life, and saving the pure of heart from unnecessary and/or horrible deaths. Today something seemed_ off_. It felt as if the air was..._tainted_.

Kagomes eyes darted around the land honing in on a man on a bench preparing his knife to pounce on a woman with her baby. _'Not if I can help it!'_ Kagome thought diligently.

Kagomes wings fanned open as she swooped down, and landed with great grace in front of the man in time to slap the blade to the ground. The man yelped in surprise, though he couldn't see her. The woman shrieked and sprayed the man in the face with pepper spray. He stumbled backwards and hit his head on the seat of the bench.

It would have been pretty funny had he not been trying to murder that unfortunate woman.

Realizing that the tainted feeling was coming from the knife, Kagome stomped hard on the blade making it shatter. Her eyes widened in shock as the shards of the blade dissolved into purple gas. People around Kagome started coughing.

_'What is this?!'_

Kagome flapped her wings and the gas scattered and faded into nothingness. However, she felt the same evil aura from the time of her death. The aura still lingered. _'That was...suspicious.'_ Kagome concentrated on the feeling of the aura and the gas. She leapt from the ground and flew, following the trail of lingering purple smoke.

_'Miasma?! My old foe.'_ Her eyes narrowed._ 'Not this time!'_

Kagome swooped down in time to see the miasma about to poison an unsuspecting silver-haired hanyou. _'Baka!'_

Kagome swooped down, but panicked realizing that she would not be able to slow down. She would go right through him and not even save him!

_**BAM!**_

Or not...

Kagome smashed right into him.

* * *

><p>When InuYasha came to his senses there was a young beautiful girl resting on his chest. She couldn't have been older than eighteen. He lifted his head the same time she lifted hers.<p>

Blue met gold.

"Didn't you see the miasma behind you?!" She growled at him with her intense stormy eyes.

_'The **what**?'_

"Didn't you see the person who was in front of you?! Watch where you're going!" He bit back.

The girl put her hands on his toned chest and pushed herself up. However she stopped short when she realized something was pinning her down. "G-get off of my wing, orokana atama!"

Inuyasha sat up quickly, making the girl fall off of his chest. He eyed the girl with lust in his eyes, finally being able to appreciate her full beauty. A raven-haired girl with stormy blue eyes and a lucious body. Her white, flowy robe was thigh-length and flared out so that it bounced whenever she moved her legs.

Being a hanyou, it wasn't that much of a surprise to see two powerful wings draped on the sides of her body. Her eyes were widened in disbelief as she stared at her right wing twisted in an unnatural position. Inuyasha winced just looking at it.

"Hey, are you alright?" The girls eyes focused on him and if possible, her eyes widened more.

"You can see me?"

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

The girl nodded her head slowly. She crawled over to him slowly and placed her hands on the sides of his cheek. Inuyasha felt his heart beat quicken. "I can touch you?"

He had had enough of this crackhead. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Hm? Oh thats because I'm an angel."

Inuyasha snorted. "Right. And I am magical."

The girl glared at him. "Well you are a youkai. Or...half. That's got to count for something."

_'Right. Should have thought that one through.'_ Inuyasha mentally facepalmed. Then he realized her hands were _still_ on his cheeks. She seemed to realize this too because she blushed a magnificent shade of crimson and removed her hands from his face.

_'She's adorable when she's flustered. I wonder what she's like when she's hot and bothered...' _

He chuckled at her embarassment. "I wasn't complaining." At this her crimson color deepened. "That color looks cute on you."

Before she could protest, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers, wishing to see how darker her blush could get. Her dazzling eyes were widened in shock as she became even more flustered than before. His lips opened slightly to chew on her bottom lip. Inuyasha pulled back to see how darker her face had gotten. Her whole face was crimson and her eyes were widened in shock.

Then there was a blinding light and a figure stood before them.

"K-kamisama!" the girl exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Kagome was taken by surprise to see the boy lean in and capture her lips. She was too shocked to focus on how good it felt, or how she wanted to deepen the kiss...<p>

_'No!' _

A blinding light had interrupted the awkward moment, and she was thankful. Another part of her wanted to scream about what an unfortunate day this had been. Naraku, or Kamisama himself, appeared out of the 'holy' light. Naraku was a handsome man with wavy tendrils of long black hair, bright red eyes and golden wings to signify his rank and power.

His red eyes looked down at her sadly. _'What's going on?'_

"K-kamisama!"

"Higurashi Kagome, daughter and angel of mine..."

_'Uh-oh.'_

"Your first kiss has been taken by an earth resident"

_'Ohhh dear.'_

"Therefore you have unknowingly made a conncetion to this earth resident, Inuyasha." Naraku gestured to the boy who gazed confusingly at Naraku. "Your connection requires you to guard him with your life and soul, and act as a guardian angel until his life has ended."

_'Wait...**WHAT**?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow ok, shit just got deep! Morning Blossom here! How did you like my first chapter? Tell me any ideas, thoughts, opinions for this story so that I can make it better! Also my title is temorary, so if you have any ideas, tell me through PM, review, email, etc.<strong>

_**Japanese vocab used:**_

_**Kamisama: God**_

_**Baka: Idiot**_

_**Orokana atama: Stupid head**_

**Alright disclaim n' stuff. Bye Bye!**

**~Morning Blossom**


	2. Till' Death do You Part

**I promise that things are going to get far more interesting in this fanfic. I aspire to make this fanfic better and call upon my viewers to help be become a better writer. Until then, Disclaim! I hope you enjoy the story. Also, thanks if you are reading this second chapter. That means you have probably read the first chapter. **

**If you plan to read the fanfic up to the end, then I will obviously be there with you every step of the way. Fuck yes. (Wow this is sounding really sappy. I'm surprised at myself.)**

**If anyone can tell me how to change my settings so that I may post my email on my profile, that would be fan-fucking-tastic.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Last chapter:<em>

_"K-kamisama!"_

_"Higurashi Kagome, daughter and angel of mine..."_

_'Uh-oh.'_

_"Your first kiss has been taken by an earth resident"_

_'Ohhh dear.'_

_"Therefore you have unknowingly made a conncetion to this earth resident, Inuyasha." Naraku gestured to the boy who gazed confusingly at Naraku. "Your connection requires you to guard him with your life and soul, and act as a guardian angel until his life has ended."_

_'Wait...**WHAT**?!'_

* * *

><p>"Chottomatte! What are you saying?" Kagome asked in panic.<p>

Naraku sighed sadly and ran his fingers through his wavy black tendrils of hair. "I am saying that you are now bound to him as his protector and companion for the rest of his life or until he sets you free."

Silence.

"Kagome? Perhaps a private word?"

Kagome nodded dumbly and followed him as he spread his golden wings, and launched himself into the nearby clouds. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was smirking at her triumphantly. Kagome bit back her annoyance and displeasure at being eyed at like a snack. "Could you wait here for a moment? I won't be long."

"Sure." Inuyasha replied; smirk still in place. Oh how she wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face. It was _his_ fault she was in this mess! She turned around fuming and lept into the air, her wings flapping vigorously.

Kagome couldn't fly straight and her wings hurt like hell. _'Oh yeah. That idiot sat on them!'_ Every flap made Kagome wince and the effort it took just to fold them at her sides was unbearable. Kagome perched on the same cloud as Naraku, looking up at him expectantly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but I can't help your siuation."

Kagome looked crestfallen.

This was all _his_ fault!

"However, I can give you advice." Naraku clapped her on the shoulder gently and looked her dead in the eye. "Do not fall in love with him."

Kagome snorted, "That's the easy part."

Naraku raised a brow and smirked knowingly. He cleared his throat. "All right then, you can't let him die purposely. If you do then you will be kicked out of heaven."

Kagome nodded slowly, urging him to continue.

"And..." Naraku mentally prepared himself to see the crimson that would sweep across her cheeks. "You cannot, I repeat, cannot whatsoever have sex with him."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha paced back in forth waiting for the girl- no, Kagome's return. It had only been two minutes, but he was impatient as ever. It made the process of being patient easier when he realized that she was going to be with him for a <em>long<em> time. His entire life. Being a half-demon made _'forever'_ his life span. As long as he wasn't killed.

He had forever to get in her pants. How lucky...

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a sexy female that was about to be his._ 'Speak of the devil. Wait, no- speak of the angel.'_

Inuyasha suddenly became worried as he spotted her a couple of meters away, breathing raggedly and flapping despite her injured wing. He jumped up from the ground and caught her in his arms bridal style, mindful of her wings. He fell to the ground slowly, caressing her lithe figure with his muscular arms.

"T-thanks." She breathed blushing scarlet. He quirked a brow at her flustered appearance. _'Isn't that cute?'. _Inuyasha suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to sleep with an angel. He could imagine her face blushing the same shade of scarlet as he surveyed her naked body. He felt himself harden slightly at the thought.

It wasn't that hard to imagine what her breasts would look like; the buldge of her breasts were peeking out from her dress thanks to the way she was laying in his arms. He smirked at the view.

Luckily, Kagome didn't notice.

"So." He said casually. Kagome quirked a brow at how casual he was attempting to be. "Im guessing you're going to be living at my apartment for a while, huh?"

"Yeah..." she said casually.

"I hope you realize that there is only one bed."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock of his statement, but then narrowed into dangerous slits. "I'll sleep on the couch." She growled out.

"Forever? My couch is quite uncomfortable."

"I bet it beats sleeping with you."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and glared down harshly at her. She gasped as his eyes flashed red. He immediatley set her down on the sidewalk and pushed her against a wall. "You'll be begging for me to sleep with you soon enough!" He growled out.

Kagome gasped as he captured her lips in a dominating kiss. Showing her exactly who was boss. "N-no! Stop!" She pushed him away from her and glared at him defiantly. "That's the reason we are in this mess."

He inwardly smirked. _'It's always fun to tame little spit fires.' _

Kagome squirmed away from the space she was enclosed in. Inuyasha chuckled. She sure was cute. Inuyasha took hold of her hand, ignoring the scathing looks she gave him, and led her a few blocks further to the sidewalk in front of a maid cafe.

Kagome quirked a brow at the maid cafe as he smiled in response. Inuyasha merely tugged her along to his ferrari waiting for him at the curb. He watched amusedly as Kagome's jaw slowly dropped as she looked on at his dazzling ferrari. _'It pays to come from a rich family.' _

Kagome's eyes glowed in admiration. Inuyasha was starting to think that maybe she _was_ on crack when she looked up at him and smiled in pure fascination.

"Inuyasha, what is this?"

Now he was confused. "Err...a car?"

"A car." She repeated, testing the words on her tongue. "It's beautiful..." She murmured softly.

Most people would have thought she was crazy. However, Inuyasha was _not_ most people. He blushed a small shade of pink. _'How can she be that cute?!' _It occured to him that she might not have ever seen a car, having been an angel.

Inuyasha cleared his throat after his blush subsided. Kagome looked up from her position of worship only to realize that she was acting strange. Inuyasha opened the door for her, gesturing for her to get in. Getting into the drivers seat, he started up the car and sank comfortably in the leather seats.

Kagome had to be mindful of her wings, but finally managed to tuck them in comfortably. Inuyasha drove on to his apartment.

* * *

><p>It had only been two minutes while she was riding in this "car", but she felt it to be one of the most exhilirating things she had ever done. Besides flying of course. Kagome leaned into the plush leather seats and let the wind from her open window tousle her hair around.<p>

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started. Kagome gulped, afrais that he was going to scold her for her 'strange' behavior when she first saw the car.

She didn't want to admit it, but she disliked the idea of him knowing she was far out of touch with the modern world. It just bothered her, and the more she thought about it, the more embarassing her situation seemed.

"H-hai?"

"I might not be able to support us both financially. You're supposed to be my 'guardian angel' so I need your help.

'Where is he going with this?'

"You're probably going to have to get a job."

"..."

Silence.

"Oh." was the most intelligent thing she could conjure up at the moment.

He chuckled. His deep voice sounded spectacular when he was laughing. Kagome mentally scolded herself for such thoughts. Then she realized she wasn't paying proper attention to him.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

"I said, that I could get you a job easily."

He was willing to help her so easily! Maybe he wasn't so heartless after all. She beamed at him. "Thank you Inuyasha!"

He gulped. "Your welcome..." His ears twitched nervously. _'Just wait til' she finds out what kind of job I had in mind...'_

After all, Inuyasha happened to think Kagome would look _very_ sexy in a maid costume...

* * *

><p><strong>Well! I think my second chapter went rather well! Morning Blossom here! Tell me what you think! <strong>

**With the rate this fic is going, I might have to change the rating for good. What can I say? Playboy Inuyasha, thats what.**

**Japanese words used:**

_**Chottomatte: Wait a moment**_

_**Hai: Yes**_

**Sooo~ Disclaim, love you! Reviews, and PMs with ideas or advice make my story better. I want to know your opinion. Also the story title might be temporary if I can find a better one. If you think of a better title, tell me and I'll see if it works.**

**"Stay Flamin'!"**


End file.
